Valiant Lightning
Valiant Lightning is the 34th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the fourth episode of the fourth season. it will premier on the 30th of September 2013. 'Plot' The episode begins in Plumber HQ. Max: Good work lately Ben the criminals you have been bringing in is truly incredible. Ben: Thanks grandpa I try. Gwen: Hey we were there to you know. Kevin: Yeah Tennyson. Ben: Hahahaha. Max: One thing concerns me Control Freak he defeated you twice. Ben: No he didn't I beat him the second time. Max Yes may be but he hardly looked defeated did he. Ben: Maybe not but I still beat him. Max I have heard things from other about his type of power darkness. Ben: Yeah he can change into dark aliens aswell. Max: Ben don't mess with him something tells me he will be a challenge ah here comes the prisoners now. Dr. Animo: Curse you Ben Tennyson curse you. Psyphon: Let me go I have done nothing wrong. Bubble Helmet: Where are we going let me go I've got gas. Fistina: You will be flat Plumber oh I Rook. Liam: (Chicken Noise) Let me out aaaahhh. Ben: Well thats a relief. MEANWHILE Control Freak began walking through the lower prison cells. Control Freak: E...E ah E for Electronica hello dear. Electronica: Who are you can you get me a AA battery. Control Freak: I need battle energy to release my true form on this filthy universe and I think you can help provide that. Electronica: Deal. MEANWHILE Gwen: All you do is look after that dog what about me. Kevin: Good dog. Zed shook her tail with happiness. Gwen: Ah whatever. BANG Ben: What was that. Computer: Prison breakout on lower deck E. Gwen: There is only one prisoner on E and thats. Ben: Electronica. Electronica: Is right Ben 10 I'm free. Ben: How did you get out. Electronica: Like I'd tell you time to begin my master plan. Electronica flew off. Ben: Monica wait. Gwen: Lets go. Ben and co followed her in Rook's ship until they reached the tallest building in Bellwood. Ben: Stop. Electonica: Your persistent but you can't stop me. Ben: Who let you out. Electronica: I don't know some dude in a black full bodied suit with a mask on his head he looked like something from TRON. Gwen: Control Freak. Kevin: Dude that guy is dangerous hes only using you for energy. Electronica: Duh. Ben changed into Humungousaur. Humungousaur: Bring it sparky. Electronica: A dinosaur you really need to get some better forms Mr. 10. Gwen: How about me. Kevin: Or me. Rook: Or me. Electronica: Oh please Tennyson is the best out of all of you and you know it. Control Freak: She's right you know. Humungousaur: You let her out. Control Freak: Yes I did was that wrong. Humungousaur: Gwen you and the guys take care of him I will take her out for good. Gwen: Right. Humungousaur changed into Feedback. Electronnica: That again. Feedback: Here is one alien you can't annoy sparkle because I can absorb you and spit you out in a minisecond. Electonica: Is that a pick up line. Feedback: Oh I don't think so yellow people are not my type. Feedback stuck a plug in her arm and sucked up her body but she soon escaped and blew apart the ground. Feedback: Your gonna bring the building down you hack. Electronica: And so what I'm gonna absorb the worlds electricity soon and one thats done your done. Feedback: Oh no you don't. Ben changed to Grey Matter. Electronica: Hahahahahaha what is that a frog. Grey Matter: Now then if I can use this buildings support beams I can use it like a lightning rod and destroy her but I have to get her into the right position oi hey over here. Electronica: I've never tried frog before sounds nice. Grey Matter thats it now I need strength. Grey Matter changed into Four Arms and ripped a metal pole out of the ground and shoved it in her chest and began to absorb her into the building. Electronica: No no no black out. Electronica was absorbed all the way to the bottom of the building and crushed underground. Ben then changed back. Ben: Thats done. Gwen: No its not get over here hes to strong. Control Freak: Whats the matter red trouble. Kevin: Leave her alone. The Freak shot dark energy at Kevin knocking him into the side of the building. Rook ran up with his Proto-tool but he snapped it hitting Control Freak. Control Freak: I've had enough of this weakness time for a test. Control Freak covered himself in darkness and transformed into a three headed alien. Ben: I don't have that in my Omnitrix how come he does. Control Freak: This is no Alien this is just a piece of my dark form this Ben Tennyson is what will take your life hahahaha. Ben changed into Way Big. Way Big: Bring it. Control Freak trampled the building but Gwen Teleprted herself and the boys away. Way Big punched into Control Freak at his giant size resisted it. Control Freak: Try this. Control Freak released a beam of lightning blowing Way Big away and changing him back to Ben and Gwen caught him. Control Freak: Hahahahahaha so weak ha. Control Freak changed back to his original form. Control Freak: I see Electronica did'nt get a chance to release that much energy oh well it still worked out perfectly see you soon Ben 10. Control Freak teleported away. Ben: (COUGH) Ouch we really have to find out who that guy is before its to late. Ben and co walked off. Sparks began to come out of a pipe and Electronica appeared. Electronica: Wow Tennyson is strong. Albedo: I know cutie what do you say you join me and my team. Electronica: Whats in it for me and why do you look like Tennyson. Albedo: All will be explained soon my dear well whats your reluctance. Electronica: Fine handsome lets do it. Albedo: Excellent. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 05:30, September 30, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Electronica joins Albedo. *Control Freak shows a new form in this episode. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Zed 'Villains' *Electronica *Control Freak *Albedo *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Liam *Psyphon *Dr. Animo 'Aliens Used' *Humungousaur *Feedback *Brainstorm *Grey Matter *Way Big 'Trivia' *Albedo and Electronica appear to show affection to each other. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 4 Episodes